


Of Purple and Black

by Astral_Throne, Exvius42646387874



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Also inspired by the non-canon MilfDimension, Background Relationships, Dear True Goddess why did I do this to Nep?, F/F, Inspired by Purple & Iris, Neptunia VII hasn't happened in this story yet, Not sure which Hurt/Comfort tag applies more for this, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writing Prompt Wednesday(r/Gamindustri mix)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Throne/pseuds/Astral_Throne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exvius42646387874/pseuds/Exvius42646387874
Summary: This is a story of a trial and the tribulations that go with it. A story of love, responsibility, and of bloodlines uncovered. A story that sees a Gamindustri revolutionized by the discovery of a new type of CPU Candidate. A story in which Noire... deals with the fact she accidentally got Neptune pregnant? Hang on, that wasn't in the script! (Officially beta'd by Astral_Throne)





	1. The Discovery

_Phase1: The Discovery_

 

 

 

_It was an ordinary day in Lastation, or so it seemed at first. Noire, busy with paperwork, had sent Uni to go get something when..._

 

_" NOWARUUUUUUU!" The cute, but slightly cataphonic, tone of Noire's biggest pain in her ass(and that's before the headache she got from being around the purple-haired baka), voice of Neptune, Planeptune's CPU Regent, was heard as if she was in some form of distress. As if she didn't have enough problems with agreeing to be her girlfriend, what with how both nation's Shares would be affected as a result of such a relationship, now the idiot was in some form of trouble and Noire'd have to bail her out of it... again._

 

_" Alright, Neptune, what's Histy yelling at you for n-" was all Noire had the opportunity to say before the door burst open and Neptune herself tackled the Lastasionian CPU Regent with an expression that looked like a cross between angry and tear-stricken. _

 

_It was at that point Noire knew she may have screwed up somehow, but she didn't know **what** she screwed up with._

 

_" What the fucking hell did you do to me, you black-hearted bi-??" Neptune's... colorful inquiry was cut short by a quick kiss from Noire, which was the first indicator that she was planning on making whatever she did right. _

 

_" Whoa whoa, calm down sweetie. Hell, if you're swearing as bad as Blanc normally does, it must be serious enough to warrant going out-of-character. Just tell me what's wrong and I-" Noire would have gone on, had Neptune not pulled out something the mortals called... 'What was it again?' Noire asked herself. 'Oh yeah, they called it a pregnancy tester. But why would Neptu... **Ohhhhhh, noooo**. Don't tell me I- '_

 

_" Three nights ago, our first time... being **that** intimate with one another... " Neptune's face flushed a bright red, but Noire was certain hers was redder before it began paling as she came to the conclusion she **really** didn't want to. " Even Histy didn't think it was possible at the time... but yes..." Neptune's eyes snapped open as she turned the test around to reveal a confirmed positive reading. "You got me pregnant...."_

 

_The sound of coffee cups shattering on the ground were heard suddenly as both CPUs turned to Lastation's CPU Candidate._

 

_"Ehh? That's... that's actually a possible thing that can happen??"_

 

_In between hearing the sudden news of her older sister knocking her girlfriend's older sister up and the revelation that, apparently, CPUs **can** have children, albeit with one another rather than through a mortal donor, Uni was effectively in "Safe Mode" as a certain Candidate from Lowee would call it._

 

_" Uhhhh... maybe we should get everyone's opinion on this first? Even if it means having to face Histoire's wrath and quite possibly being kicked out as goddesses?" Noire needed answers, as the only way she'd be able to help Neptune at this point was to get some info at any cost... even if it meant being disavowed as a goddess to Lastation._

 

**Three hours later, at Planeptune's Basilicom....**

 

_"To be quite honest, I had a lecture that was three days long on the subject... but I will spare you that lecture and make you go through the whole pregnancy instead as punishment for NOT BEING SAFE DURING SUCH EXPLICIT ACTIONS!!!" Histoire was pissed, yes, but at the same time she knew neither CPU even had the faintest idea this was possible. Hell, not even **Histoire** herself thought it could happen, so she decided to be merciful in punishing Neptune... for once. "And it will serve as quite the lesson in responsibility for you in particular, Neptune."_

 

_Neptune knew that much, it still didn't make her feel any better about the whole situation. Then again, everyone was there to to try and take the news in; the CPUs of Lowee and Leanbox; their counterparts from Ultradimension, including the bigger Neptune; Lowee’s Candidate twins, Rom and Ram; ending with other half of the younger sisters, Nepgear and Uni belonging to Planeptune and Lastation, respectively._

 

_" Honestly, you're being too soft on her Histoire. I would've kicked her out on her ass and made Nepgear the new CPU for doing something this stupid; hell, I'd have rallied Lastation's citizens to do the same to Noi-" The alternate dimension ruler of Lowee, Blanc, was cut off her by Hyperdimension self with a raised hand._

 

_" Punishing her sorry ass needlessly won't get us anywhere right now. What we need to do is figure out what we're gonna do while Neptune, the pregnant dumbass she is right now, goes through this whole thing." Everyone agreed with Blanc's sudden bout of wisdom, the Neptune they knew was effectively out of commission as a goddess and Planeptune needed an acting CPU Regent, fast._

 

_" If I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion, everyone?" Vert, Leanbox’s fair and voluptuous leader, gathered the attention of everyone, sending a playful wink over to her Blanc for defending the other side of the four from the Ultradimension‘s. No one knew what she had planned. _

 

_" Perhaps the Neptune from the UltraDimension can serve as an acting goddess for our dimension's Planeptune, until our Neptune has recovered from such an event."_

 

_"...Y'know what, Thunder Tits? That may be the best idea you've had ever... of all time." Both Blancs traded out on who was speaking, with the last bit spoken by both at the same time. _

 

_" Wait one Nepping minute, you're making me replace mini-me as a goddess?! Wasn't being Plutie's mom enough?" Big Nep spoke as eyebrows raised at her._

 

_" Goodness, then Plutia-" Nepgear paled at reliving some... traumatic memories before whimpering. _

 

_" Yeah, I know I messed up in raising her, but I went through the same scare as mini-me. Major difference is that I was once a **mortal** at the time. " Big Nep shot a glare at the UltraDimension Noire, who shrunk in guilt._

 

_Neptune gave a slight laugh at the sight of Ms. Popular Heart being taken down a notch. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad after all... or so she thought. Little did the mother-to-be know, she was in for a rough nine months…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this all began over on r/gamindustri's 18th weekly Writing Prompt Wednesday events, and seeing two prompts(one of which I made, whoops) that sparked my interest and then some, I decided to mix the two together. I doubt any of them frequent this site, but if they do, well I won't be surprised then if they ask me to be co-authors here due to me making it a community project primarily written by me with ideas submitted by those guys if I hit a mental roadblock of some nature... such as a full name for a character, which you'll see an example of in the next entry of this fanfic. Anyways, instead of calling the chapters in this fic... well, chapters, I'm calling them Phases. You know, like phases of the moon. *sigh* I'm too damn green for this, I wouldn't be surprised if Blanc's writing was better than mine.
> 
> -3Xv1us of r/gamindustri


	2. Update01: Canon, Character and Lore compliance failure

Hello, everyone, I have some bad news and... well, honestly, I'm not sure it can be called "good news." Long story short, my original plans for Phase Two: Temporary Hand-off were reviewed in depth by reddit user AzertyKeys to be in violation of canon, both lore and characterization, and effectively, I have to rewrite it from the ground up. And I was so hyped for it as well, the fact I got found violating canonical events(granted, bringing in Big Nep before the events of VII are supposed to take place is a violation I'm willing to admit) just... killed all my hype. I had like five-thousand, one-hundred and fourty-six words when they asked to see the whole thing(and DarkHel, if you're reading this, I know you were there too), and to be told you violated characterization and lore just for one thing(granted, it's Plutia getting what she deserves for what she did to Nepgear), well... I'm not sure of how many of you have had it happen, but you know that feeling when you've just disappointed more than who you were intending to reach. Hell, as I wrote this, I felt rather disillusioned with what I was trying to do. Heck, I might even get called out by r/gamindustri for walking back the intentions of Phase 2 down and slowing progress as a whole. I don't know whether or not to either orphan what I've made right now or just continue on and start from scratch, I'm that hype drained.

 

This does not mean I am giving up, however. It just means it'll take longer for Phase2 to be sent to the story's beta for additional proofreading before it is ready to be set to "live" status and posted proper. In the wise words of the late and great Satoru Iwata, _please understand_. I know you've been waiting for at least more than a month for Phase2, but with what I got hit with, it will take even longer. All I ask is that you be patient and you will be rewarded. Thank you for your time in reading this update to Of Purple and Black.

 

-3Xv1us of r/gamindustri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh, and btw, how do you prevent chapter notes from a previous chapter from carrying over to a new chapter here? Or do I gotta find some way to disable that?
> 
> EDIT: Nevermind, I figured it out.


End file.
